The invention relates to sets for the mechanical processing, in particular grinding of suspended fibrous material, which serves as a material being treated. Such sets are used in grinding machines, so-called refiners, but also in so-called deflakers and similar devices for the mechanical processing of suspended fibrous material. A set includes a die plate which is configured in the form of a perforated plate or mask and has openings in a predetermined arrangement. Blade-shaped processing elements, which jut out on the process-proximal side, are inserted into these openings and flowed upon by the fibrous material. These blade-shaped processing elements can, optionally, have process-distal foot regions which can protrude beyond the die plate.
A set is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,270 which includes a die plate or perforated plate having openings in a predetermined arrangement. Rod-shaped or blade-shaped processing elements are placed into this die plate and have tongues which project beyond the die plate on the process-distal side. After inserting the foot region of the blade-shaped processing elements through the associated openings in the die plate, the feet protruding from the bottom side are cast with polymer and in part also welded to each other. The slimmer the design of the blade-shaped processing elements, the more difficult it is to keep them on the process-proximal side in a predetermined orientation and at a predetermined constant distance from each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,734 describes a rotor disc for a refiner and a method for its production. Distance elements are hereby arranged between the blade-shaped processing elements or blade elements in order to form a channel for allowing passage of the material being treated. These distance elements can be integrally formed with dam-shaped parts to enable improved processing of the material being treated. These dam-shaped parts extend orthogonally to the extension of the blade-shaped processing elements. This construction provides only weld connections between the structural elements. Such a production process is both time-consuming and also involves great additional equipment costs.
DE 102 68 324 A1 discloses a die plate with oblong holes, wherein a blade-shaped processing element (refiner rod) is positioned per oblong hole. The refiner plate has a multi-layered sheet metal structure, and the elements to be connected to each other are fixed by welding, preferably laser welding and electron beam welding, gluing and soldering.
DE 197 54 807 C2 describes a set and method for manufacturing sets, which are referred to there as “blade sets”, wherein the fastening step is a vulcanizing process and wherein a polymer is used as a binder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,486 discloses replaceable refiner plates, which include alternately arranged blade-shaped processing elements (refiner rods) and distance elements (distance rods). Together with a carrier plate, the processing elements and the distance elements are connected to one another by a material joint using high-temperature soldering.